


Pull Me Under

by Walker_August



Category: Burn Notice: The Fall of Sam Axe
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't ask why I wrote this I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: His ambition felt like danger, in a way, and danger felt like lust - so it was natural you had been drawn to his wicked smile and knowing gaze.
Relationships: Comandante Veracruz/Reader, Veracruz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea why I decided to write about this character. He is not a good man. But he’s hot. So... you don’t need to have seen the film to read this, it is absolute pwp

“Commander”

You know the title never sounded better to him than when it comes out of your mouth – this time in a breathy moan, coaxed skilfully from your soft lips by his own, urged on by the sharp tug on your hair as he pulls you back to look in to your eyes. There is always a fire to him that overwhelms you, something in his eyes that speaks to an unpredictability inside of him – a soul on the brink of either greatness or destruction. With the recent promotion you know that he could achieve the greatness you see in him – if only his ruthless ambition doesn’t get in the way.

You had met on base years ago, your administration job with the military taking you there regularly, and you had keenly watched him rise through the ranks with a fierce determination. A desperation, it sometimes seemed. But his ambition felt like danger, in a way, and danger felt like lust so it was natural you had been drawn to his wicked smile and knowing gaze. From the first kiss you were like an addict, he was your truest vice and you always needed more.

As you let him twist and mould you to his will now, following his movements like second nature, you notice his lips still carry a faint the taste of the coffee he had been drinking when you arrived home to find him in your kitchen a while ago. Not unusual, him showing up on a whim after too much time apart, but still taking you by surprise. He made no show of it though, no shame in his reason for being there, claiming what he wanted the moment you stepped through the threshold – every eager touch full of a hunger that quickly reignited your never ending desire for him.

“Tell me you missed me, sweet thing?” he asks you now, pulling away from where you’re perched on the kitchen counter. He leans back against the opposite wall and his eyes wander over you; taking in your half-clothed body, the soft pout of your lips as you reach for him.

“More than words” you breath out, quiet and true. Of course he knows it, you’re wrapped around his finger – just how he likes it. It’s easy to tell how much it thrills him, ignites a feeling of power he always craves, the fact that you are simply his. And while it’s unspoken, you know he reciprocates in his devotion to you. There is no one else, for either of you, there doesn’t need to be. He tells you he was he was like a man starved until he found you, and you feel it in his greedy touch every time.

You make a show of reaching for him again with outstretched arms and open legs, eager to continue, but he ignores your silent demands for more. He rests against the wall, his hands settled in the pockets of his pants and his unfaltering gaze still on you, the hint of a smirk on his lips as he watches you grasp for his attention. He likes to play these games with you – make you tell him how much you want it, show him. Oh, he wants to see you work for it. It stirs something deep in him.

Pushing yourself off the counter, you let him win like always – reeling you in with his dark eyes and a smug, knowing smile. When you approach and press against his body he lets a hand fall lazily to your waist, fingers dragging on a patch of exposed skin there and making you shiver in anticipation and need. More, more, you need more from him than the light press against your flesh but he won’t give it. And yet he shudders when you press your lips to his neck, teeth scraping against him pulling the most delectable, quiet moan from him – the kind that makes you ache. You’re glad to know his weaknesses too, it makes the game that much more fun. He has that power over you, yes, but you know which buttons to press – where to kiss, what to say, how to wear down that hard exterior until he’s a gasping, pleading mess beneath your fingers.

“Are you mine, princess?” he asks, curious even though he knows. He knows the answer and how easily it will roll off your tongue, knows because you tell him every time. But he aches to hear it, needs it.

You kneel before him, knees pressed upon the cool linoleum flooring, and work his belt and pants open quickly. You take a moment to run your hand over the bulge in his pants, squeezing him gently as you look up at him with wide-eyed innocence. 

You remember how he had once told you your eyes would make every star in the sky jealous, the way they sparkle and reflect your deepest passions.

“I’m yours, Commander” you finally respond sweetly, as he brings a hand to caress your face. 

You feel him pulse at your words, and it makes you more aware of the slick between your own legs. How you want him. Quickly you help him shed the clothes restricting the prize underneath. With his free hand he takes out his cock, swollen head already beading with his arousal, stroking it a few times as he still cups your cheek in his other.

“Show me” he tells you, voice cracking as you eagerly open your mouth to him and lick a stripe from base to tip in one long motion before taking the him in to your mouth and stroking your hand along the length.

It’s never been your favourite act, with other men it had felt like something they would take from you with nothing offered in return – lewd and rushed and not intimate enough. But the way he shares himself with you in this moment; as you take more of him in your mouth and he stutters out how good you are, so very good for him, how beautiful you look with your lips wrapped around him, as he moans out how you make him feel with his head pushed back against the wall and a hand lightly holding the back of your head, a subtle request to take him deeper. When you do, he gasps and it makes you clench as the heat between your legs sears. 

You had never expected him to be such a talker, so keen to spill his inner thoughts as you worked him, but then there was so much about him that was unexpected when this began – how soft and slow he could be with you when you needed it, how much he wanted to take his time and make sure your were fully sated, only satisfied when you were spent and struck dumb by his ministrations. You had always assumed he’d be like the others, only caring about his satisfaction, but the truth about him is that he is ambitious and determined in every area of his life and that includes a dedication to making you come so hard that you feel him for days after.

“Exquisite” he groans out when you take him all the way and gag a little before pulling back to take a breath. The way he looks down at you when you repeat the action is so thick with lust you could drown in it. Pulling off of him again he brings you back up to him, running a thumb along your plush lips that are wet with your saliva and then kissing you so fiercely you have to find purchase on his strong shoulders. 

It doesn’t take long before your undressing each other of your remaining clothes between feverish kisses, moving blindly through the house. You don’t want to let go of him for more than a moment, so wrapped up in your burning desire and his demanding hands – his rough touch on your now bare skin causing a chain reaction right down to your core. You make it to the bed but you can’t recall your steps, truthfully it’s further than you anticipated since you were ready to fuck him on the kitchen floor, but you’re happy for the soft comfort of the bed when he sits back on it with his back against the headboard.

“Here, sit” he widens his legs and pats the space between them, pulling you so your back is against his chest when you come to him. His heart is beating fast and heavy, his hard cock is pressed between you and him so you rub against it just to hear him groan in your ear.

“How I love this body, so soft and sweet. Ready for me” he whispers in your ear, while he gropes at your breasts and kneads the pliant flesh. 

You drop your head back against his shoulder and his lips immediately make contact with the open space of your neck, soft kisses and tender nips at the skin make you moan as one hand moves from your chest to your stomach. The contact leaves you reeling, head spinning, like you’ve never been touched before. He has you so completely, every bit of you burning for him. The trail of his fingers down makes your skin prickle, dipping between your wet folds and over your clit making you jolt.

He speaks again against your ear; a chuckle over just how wet you are, how ready for him you are demonstrated with the ease of two fingers entering you, only a slight sting as he does. They curl inside you and search for that spot, and he knows he’s hit it when you arch your back and curse loudly at the sensation it causes within you.

“Right there? Tell me” he commands, crooking his fingers there again, and you know he’s got that smug smile on his face again even with your eyes pressed shut.

“There. There. It feels...fuck- it feels- oh god” you pant out an incoherent reply that turns in to a babble when his thumb finds out your clit and you almost combust on the spot. 

He works you so well, gives you so much, lips still roaming the areas of your neck, your shoulders, occasionally nipping at your earlobe. His thumb circles the small nub while his fingers rub that spot inside you, making you cry out as he does it again and again until your toes curl, pulling you like a taut string ready to snap.

“There is no other sight in Colombia as wonderful as this” he mutters, the rumble of his voice reverberating through you, but it’s tender too. He means it. 

You moan out his name and with one more swipe over your clit, you’re gone. The string snaps, the build up of tension bursting open the gates to your orgasm. He holds you against him possessively as you arch, hips bucking from the continued stimulation of him working his fingers inside of you. When you start to come down from it though, he’s asking for another. Demanding it, pressing his thumb down again and making you cry out as a second climax quickly rips through you and makes you convulse as you come around his fingers a second time.

“Beautiful” he chuckles as you whimper, withdrawing and biting down against your neck as he does. 

This is what he does, takes everything from you. Shatters you and takes pieces of you for himself. And still you need more, you feel his throbbing cock between you and you want to feel every inch of him. 

You want to see him ache with pleasure and know no one can make him feel it like you can.

You turn away and start to move over him, straddling him where he sits on the bed. His large, warm hands come to rest on your hips and the way he looks at you as you reach for his aching cock is like he’s telling you. Take everything you want from me, have all of me. 

He groans and grunts as you sink down on to him, letting him fill you all the way slowly, taking your time before rising again. You repeat the motion, setting the pace as you ride him, watching his eyes close in pleasure – head tipping back against the headboard and it’s a sight to behold. He’s wrecked by you, moaning out as you quicken your pace and squeeze down on him every time his cock hits that place inside of you. Fingertips dig in to your hips as you move, not trying to take control, just trying to anchor himself to you as the feel of your cunt and your lips on his neck drive him wild, ferocious because of only you. 

He’s getting close, already, and you feel a swell of pride that you can still turn him so quickly to this man on the edge. His pupils so darkened, untamed as he looks at you again, praising you when you take him fully again and grind your hips. He reaches down, a finger toying with your clit. Still sensitive, you gasp, moreso when he gathers your slick and reaches to press the same finger against your asshole, just circling it but still causing you to shudder in pleasure.

He slaps at your hip with his other hand when you stop moving, but he smiles up at you knowing exactly what he’s doing to you right now, winding you tight once more. When you begin to move again he grunts his approval, watching your hand that doesn’t rest on his broad shoulder move until your own fingers circle the sensitive bundle of nerves and you let out a shaky breath.

“One more, for me” he urges you on, pressure on your hole making your legs start to shake and your toes curl. You come for the third time when he tells you, waves of white-hot satisfaction washing over you and you have to hold on to him as it does. Each time is better than the last and you sob as it rolls through you.

He takes your hand away, thrusting up in to you as his release comes close urged on by your own. You surge forward to kiss him, harsh, hungry, senses overwhelmed. You’re a mess, both of you; sweaty, panting, barely stable. Taking and taking and taking. He whispers your name, clinging to it like a prayer. A loud moan when you pull away from his lips and wrap a hand around his throat. Only you, he would never trust anyone else with him like this. It makes him shudder in delight, eyes widening as his muscles tense with his impending finish.

“Are you mine, Commander?” you repeat his question to him with your hand around his neck. And just like him, you know the answer. And just like him, you need to hear it anyway. He comes undone at your words, thrusting twice deep into you as he spills his release with a growl. 

“Always, my heart” he lets out, finally, as he tries to remember how to breath. “Always”.

He watches rapt as you rise up, his seed dripping from you before you’re falling on to the bed besides him. You need to clean up, but you don’t want to move, knowing this might be another quick visit and trying to draw it out for as long as possible. He scoots down, lying besides you.

“Will you stay?” you ask, hopeful, a yawn escaping you as you lie back next to him.

“Not tonight, my love. The American arrives tomorrow and I have to brief my men, but the mission will be a short one, I’m sure of it” he replies confidently. You know he’s trying to score more military aid for Colombia, but his plans remain off limits to you, 

“I will come back to you as soon as it’s finished” A promise.

A promise you pray that he keeps, too drunk on sex to notice that glint of blind ambition - or is it madness? - in his eyes that might warn you that he won’t. But you don’t see it.


End file.
